You're so cool!
by MrsTanaka
Summary: (Punk! Reader x Kuroo) You've been working at a little cafe for a while now and it's always been a fun way to make a little money for you; however, about a month ago a certain dark haired captain has been coming in every week. It's a lot more fun with him around and you'd love to start hanging out with him outside of work; however, you fear what he might think of you off the clock.


Ah, there he was again.

He'd been coming in here for a while now and every time he'd always, _always_ , without fail, make sure he spoke to you. And by "spoke to you" it was more like…flirt with you.

"Oh? What's this? The little kittens here today?" he spoke up while watching you through those cunning eyes of his as if he could read just about everything about you with a simple look. You gave him something of a flirty smile in return before you leaned on the counter in between the two of you.

"I'm here _every_ Saturday babe and you know that since you and your bedhead always come walking in here," you replied while raising a hand to gently run across the bangs on his forehead. So maybe….he wasn't alone in this whole flirting situation, but hey, could you really help it? He gave you a Cheshire like grin and you felt your heart flutter lightly before withdrawing your hand. Nah, you probably wouldn't ever be able to help your addiction to flirting with this man.

"Hm? Why do you make it sound like such a bad thing? We both know you love my look, Kitten," he replied as his Cheshire grin slowly morphed into something a bit more smug. You could only sigh before raising your hands in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah, so what can I get you today? Cat nip?" you asked smirking lightly toward him before turning your back to begin work on a Vanilla bean shake. You both knew that he'd been getting the same thing every Saturday for a month and so when he chose to ignore your question it came as no surprise to you.

"So Kitten, are you busy tomorrow?" he asked watching you as you poured the creamy shake into a cup for him before reaching over and grabbing the whipped cream.

"Too busy for you, yeah," you jokingly replied while turning to set the shake down in front of him. You gave him a friendly wink before turning to go and help a few guests that had just taken a seat at a booth; however, you didn't make it far since the dark haired male quickly leaned over and grabbed your wrist.

"My team has a game tomorrow…you should come and cheer for me," he stated before releasing your wrist. A playful grin sat across his lips as you shrugged your shoulders and gave something of a sigh before giving him a simple 'maybe' and then finally moving toward the next table. In a way, you kind of wanted to go and see his game tomorrow if only to show off how you were outside of work, but what really bothered you with that was…what if he wasn't interested in a little punk of a girl? You dressed nice for work and had a sweet little girl attitude, but outside of work, though your personality mostly remained the same, you still dressed like a punk. You watched the bed headed captain from the corner of your eyes as you listened to the guests place their order with you. You knew he was watching you with that cat like gaze, but you couldn't bring yourself to tell him to stop since it was rather enjoyable to have his eyes constantly on you.

Tomorrow arrived a little earlier than you had hoped.

You sat there in between two ladies with something of a ticked off expression on your face, but of course the two girls you sat between didn't seem all too happy about your appearance either. You were the complete opposite of them sitting there in your ripped up black leggings and unlaced combat boots. Your white tank-top was open on both sides revealing your black sports bra and your (H/C) hair was currently tied up in something they would probably consider a birds nest. You raised a hand to gently roll one of the piercings in your right ear; four piercings on both ears and your right ear had a bar going across it. That probably wasn't the least attractive thing the girls found on you though, no, if they had to choose it would probably be the tongue piercing that they spotted every time you opened your mouth to cheer. You smiled brightly when you saw Kuroo make a spike through three blockers though you had a vague feeling that the little putting head tossing him the ball also had something to do with that amazing spike. You tried to ignore the girls beside you and enjoy your time watching the dark haired captain on the court; however, the two of them seemed to take some kind of pleasure in cheering louder than you each time. It was annoying. You were about ready to throw them somewhere, but you instead grit your teeth and tightened your hands around your knees. You wondered if Kuroo had noticed you yet, but from where you sat you could see the look of concentration on his face. It was a far cry different from the expression you were used to seeing him wearing at the café. Volleyball wasn't as bad you expected, sure, some of the fans were pretty nutty and the seats in the stadium could have been a lot better, but all in all you could see yourself attending more of these games especially if the games contained a certain cat.

By the end of the game you were standing from your seat and rushing to the railing as they lined up to thank the audience for their support. "Kuroo! You were so cool!" you called down to him immediately catching his attention. He stared at you for a moment and as the seconds ticked by you could feel your cheeks begin to slowly heat up. You heard the girls that had been seated with you earlier snicker somewhere behind your back.

"That you, Kitten? I didn't think you'd be coming out here!" he called back toward you and watched as you quickly sent him a bright smile despite your rosy cheeks. You were rather happy he didn't make a comment on your appearance.

"I decided I had a bit of free time! Hold up, I'm going to come down there!" you said happily before turning on your heel to quickly find the staircase down to him. You hardly noticed the expression on the two girls who sat with you, lips parted in surprise, eyes wide, they looked like a fish out of water. The three of you had been cheering on Kuroo the whole time, but they never really thought you would be someone personally acquainted with him. What exactly was your relationship with the boy?

You quickly found your way onto the court and ignored the way some of the Nekoma players gave you an odd look as they lifted their gym bags. The moment your eyes found the Captain you were running toward him ignoring the pudding haired boy he was speaking with. You leaped onto his backside throwing your arms carefully around his neck as you giggled at the surprised sound Kuroo made.

"Kitten, you realize I'm pretty sweaty, right?" he asked as you slowly peeled yourself from his back and stepped into his field of vision beside the pudding headed boy. You shrugged your shoulders at his question before giving him a thumbs up.

"Don't care!" you stated happily, but your joy filled expression soon changed to one of surprise when you felt the taller male quickly wrap his arms around you and lift you off the ground.

"Well, if that's the case then I won't be letting go," he responded simply as he began walking alongside the shorter male with you still in his arms. You smiled somewhat before wrapping your legs around his waist for support and steadying your heartbeat when you felt his hands slip right below your ass. On your way out you caught sight of the two females once more and the two of them couldn't have looked anymore jealous at the sight of you being carried around by the male they clearly had their eye on. You quickly stuck your tongue out at them while raising a hand to flick them off all; from behind the taller males back of course.

"You better not be picking a fight from back there Kitten," Kuroo said; a sly smirk forming on his lips when he felt you stiffen against him.

"Of course not, babe. I would never stir up trouble with your fans especially since I plan on going to more of your games," you said happily before pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes.


End file.
